


【翻译】大天使和地狱王子走进同一间酒吧

by Acyancat



Series: 垃圾上司组 [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Androgynous Beelzebub, Beelzebub Has a Vulva (Good Omens), But they're both bisexual, F/M, Gabriel has a penis, Ineffable Bureaucracy, Light BDSM, Non Graphic Description of Injury, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Smut, What Have I Done, Wing Kink, You can call it hetero I guess?, and they don't have genders so, fight me, i'd say i'm sorry but i'm really not, slight body horror, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-07 23:23:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20984099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acyancat/pseuds/Acyancat
Summary: 作者表示本文就是加百列干了个爽，译者表示约炮的垃圾上司组似乎都干得挺爽LOL





	【翻译】大天使和地狱王子走进同一间酒吧

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [An Archangel and a Prince Walk Into a Bar...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19354327) by [AEpixie7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AEpixie7/pseuds/AEpixie7). 

别西卜侧躺在王座，在什么无名魔鬼胆敢来打扰她思考时愤怒地咆哮。自世界末日起，她就窝着一肚皮火瘫在王座上了，心知肚明自己很可能应该去干点什么正事，但都去死吧……为了世界末日她拼命工作，她甚至不真在乎那该死的天地大战，但她闲不下来。现今人类自己就能把自己诱惑进无底深渊，让魔鬼全无用武之地。战争至少还能确保_刺激_，但是不——蠢小孩。以为自己有权决定成千上万魔鬼怎么消磨时间，就因为他老子是那谁。

即便那谁是撒旦也一样。

她一把抓过无名魔鬼四号送来的纸片，冲他龇牙低吼，吓得他在退下时把自己绊倒了。她展开那该死的玩意儿然后叹气。这是来自上界的一连串手写便签中最新一张。基于前三张的内容，这张她已经能猜个八九不离十。

第一张很是简单：

_我需要喝一杯。-加百列_

“关我屁事。”这是她的回复，用的是吼。当然了，她才懒得回复，只把纸丢到身后。

_那是个邀请，傻瓜。_

第二张便签如是说。

这次她倒是考虑过回复，但鉴于她正舒舒服服待在王座上（其实没有，那玩意儿硬得要命），她把便签撕成两半扔在脚下。

第三张便签让她翻白眼。

_别不理我。_

“_总能如愿以偿，是吗？_”她大声说，冷笑着看便签从她手中落下飘到地上。

这就是几个星期以来的通信，导致现今局面的罪魁祸首。她的腿全无形象地搭在扶手上，冲着无名魔鬼第几号来着……鬼才记得，大声咆哮。

这次加百列也没忘记礼数，卷得紧紧的羊皮纸上有火漆蜡封，封印是他的尾戒——华丽丽的大写G，两侧是翅膀。华而不实，傲慢自大。

_你可真难说动。好吧，我请客。诚挚的，大天使加百列_

“呃！”她仰天长啸，夸张地瘫在王座上。

“你还真不懂放弃是吧？”她跟自己嘟哝，然后变出一支笔潦草地在他寄来的羊皮纸背面写：

_他妈的**好吧**。_

她把纸卷成一团，朝它吹了口地狱火，直接把它送进他在天堂的办公室。它落在他的办公桌上时火还不会灭是附加福利。

\- 

她就该知道他会迟到。没人让别西卜等待。除了那个欠扁的天使。

“抱歉我迟到了。”他在她对面坐下，解开围巾，细心在桌上放好，翘起二郎腿，合起双手放在膝盖上。

“你才没有。”她厉声说，看他弯起嘴角露出个微笑。

“说得对，我没有。耐心是美德，小别。”他得意地假笑，而她抓狂了。她痛恨那昵称。他再清楚不过，还_坚持那么叫她_。她蹭地站起来，打算冲出餐馆，但加百列拉住了她的袖子。

“好啦，别那么气鼓鼓的了。_别西卜，请坐下_。”他指指她的椅子，她瞪了他一会儿，不情不愿地回到她的座位上，翘起二郎腿，别开身子。

侍者过来送上两杯水，以及一份酒单。加百列带着亲切的笑容接了过来。侍者离开让他们慢慢看。等她一走，加百列就把酒单放回桌上，刻意合起双手压在上面。

“别西卜……我不记得你有穿得……那么时尚过。”他说。而她突然觉得他紫色眼睛的目光灼人起来。她狠狠一拉自己男式便服上装的领子，整理别在上面的莱茵石苍蝇。她没有回应那赞美，主要因为他让她感到措手不及。来自加百列的赞美已经够让人震惊了，还是赞美她的_穿着打扮_？她摸不着头脑了。她希望拨乱自己黑色短发的动作没有露怯得太明显。

加百列轻笑，声音喑哑得古怪。“你怎么都很好看。那么！我们点什么呢？你喝酒吗？我不怎么喝……人类的饮料，但是……嗯，我有一次把手指伸进圣餐葡萄酒里，从此就好上了这一口……”

“我们他妈的这是要干嘛，加百列？”她打断他。他停止懒洋洋地翻看酒单，长长地打量了她一会儿，然后微笑：“我们点些喝的，然后再谈。”

别西卜容他为两人点了单。她不记得自己上次碰酒精是什么时候的事了，就算看着酒单她也不知道上面写的什么。侍者带着一瓶酒和两个玻璃杯回来，替他们倒上深红的酒液，点点头离开了。加百列举起酒杯：“我不觉得最近有什么事情值得拿来祝酒，所以……”他期待地挑眉。她拿起杯子跟他轻轻一碰，喝上一小口。酒味深沉带泥土香，还有一丝火焰的气息，在喉咙后舒适地燃烧，她含了一会儿，静静享受。然后点头表示赞许，又喝了一口。

“那个……你到底想谈啥么？”她问，为暴露出口齿不清的弱点在心里抽打自己。

“感觉就像……还没完，对吗？”

“什么没完？”

_操_。

“感觉就像……还有点什么没做完。就像我们……正在一触即发的边缘，瞬间烟消云散。全没了，什么都不剩。让你……有劲没处使，不是吗？”

她在座位上动了动。他形容的_正是_一直以来困扰她的感觉。

“是的，就是这样。”

“并且我们无能为力，不是吗？这让人_抓狂_，我都快在天界发疯了！”

他靠回椅背，一手搁在桌上，另一手摇晃酒杯，然后喝上一大口，再用舌头舔掉嘴唇上血红色的酒液。别西卜考虑了几种不同的回答，最后决定什么也不说，只是心烦意乱地继续喝酒。

“我想说的就是……这整件破事儿快把人逼疯了。要我说，像你我这样忠诚的下属……应当得到某种形式的……补偿。对不对？”

别西卜看了他一会儿。他是比平时看上去更为焦虑。他的行动总是经过深思熟虑——全身上下没有一寸会未经允许擅自行动。但她留意到他的手指轻敲桌面的样子，还有他的脚在无意中轻踢。正如他所言，_有劲没处使_。她淘气地笑了。

“我可知道在这种情况下我会做什么，但恐怕我的解决办法对天使不适用。”她说，发现他看向自己时，允许自己的笑容逐渐扩大。

“说来听听。”

她的笑容一下子消失了。他眼睛的颜色似乎更深了。她决定实话实话。没必要顾忌天使的敏感神经。说到底她才是魔鬼嘛。

“我会找谁_干个爽_。”她简单地说，喝了一口酒。加百列似乎一点不为她的话所动。

“你觉得我不会吗？”他问。而她真被酒呛住了。她迅速擦嘴，恢复镇定。

“抱歉……_什么_？”

“就因为我是个天使？”他问。看到她表情变了眼睛睁大，他的笑容又回来了：“你似乎很惊讶，别西卜。”

她在椅子上坐直，清清喉咙，理了理在过去几秒似乎突然变紧的衬衣领子：“没错。我还以为……肉欲之罪啥的。”

他抿起嘴，思考她的话。“身体即神殿。神殿就该受崇拜，不是吗？”

他喝了口酒，居心叵测地看向她。

他的凝视让她坐立不宁，她该死的恶魔大脑已经开始朝意识发送该诅咒的想象了：_要是你的身体被个天使崇拜会怎样……_

“这么说你曾经……和人类有过那类接触？”

“当然。”

她寻味这出乎意料的真相，然后好奇地歪过头：“那_伟大的_大天使加百列会追求哪种凡人呢？”她讽刺地说，把“伟大的”说得就像个侮辱。他微笑着装没听见。

“我他妈的想要的任何人。”他说，他的眼睛现在看上去是纯然黝黑，他原本放在桌子上的手指轻轻抚过酒杯边缘。她本想就他如此自负冷嘲热讽一番，但不知怎么，他看她的方式让她的舌头打结了。

“但说实话，我更喜欢灵体。有翅膀……干起来要带劲得多。”他说，笑容扩大了。_现在他是彻底邪恶了_。别西卜清清喉咙，移动身体更好投入对话。_感谢撒旦，我又找回自己的优势了。我们都玩得起，蠢天使_。

“那么别的天使也……找吗？我可真是惊了。还以为你们都是老古板呢。”

他大笑：“大部分是。米迦勒很可能是最有想象力的，尽管她觉得女上位就已经是刺激顶点了。”

别西卜必须为此放声大笑。她从来没听加百列这么直白地讨论过_任何事_。再加上想象他尝试让_米迦勒_放飞自我？哦，这可真他妈的搞笑。

“这么说你想要的就是这个？实践性幻想？”她刺激他。当发现他在座位上悄悄扭动，露出_一点点_尴尬的迹象时，她的恶魔心脏狂跳起来。她从来没能这么_耍弄_过他。如果她能让他再次这么扭动……

“你呢，小别？你……找吗？”

一般情况下她会为他用昵称而抓狂，但发现他在转移注意力让她万分激动。很好。削削他的自大。

她大笑，很有信心地喝了一口酒：“不，至少不和凡人。”

“那就是和恶魔了？”

“一个恶魔，”她纠正。

“你还_很专一_啊？我真是惊了，别西卜。”他带着理直气壮的微笑，又缩回自鸣得意的外表下。该死。她可没打算透露这么私人的信息。

“不为什么特别的原因，只是……她能接受我有多粗暴。”她说，加百列紫色眼睛微微睁大的方式让她喜出望外。他清清喉咙，又开始坐立不安。哦，这你来我往真是_太美味了_。

“_她_？是达贡吗？”

别西卜没回答，只是喝酒。她真开始觉得加百列请她喝酒是有原因的。他专门请_她_是有原因的。

“所有魔鬼都……粗暴吗？还是只有……你？”加百列眼睛紧盯酒杯，安静地问。别西卜灿烂地笑了。哦是的，她现在可以确定了，她手心里正攥着个欲火焚身的大天使。

“仅仅出于必要。所有天使都_温柔_又_驯服_吗？”她刨根问底，而他皱眉。

“是的，也许。绝大多数都是。我没法代表所有人，没有全都操过。”

“暂时还没有。”别西卜试探。加百列露出半是讽刺的冷笑。

“那难道这不该是你们天使想要的吗？_温柔爱抚_和_虔敬言辞_？”她奚落，确保她的不屑传达得清清楚楚。

加百列抬起眼睛看向她。天呐，那是不可能错认的_强烈欲望_……

“到第二次就没意思了，”加百列听起来……很沮丧？

她现在真为他感到抱歉了。她几乎不想承认。她只能想象那得有多_无聊_和令人抓狂，还无处发泄。

现在她基本完全确认了她的猜想。他请她来就是为了向她求欢。她权衡是准备做些极为恶毒的事呢，还是站起来一走了之——就为看他被丢下后一脸欲求不满的样子。即便刚才她已经决定，如果加百列有兴趣，她会_操翻_他。 

“让我看看我理解对没有。”她放下酒杯，手肘撑在桌面上向前倾，有意侵入他的私人空间。他微微后退让她非常满意，鱼儿上钩在即。

“你受够了同样的体位，同样温柔的抚触，同样_甜美的空洞_。你想被粗暴对待一下，是吗？”她问，他的胸口起伏得稍微快了点，他看上去_呆若木鸡_。

“你想谁来扯你的头发，命你跪下，让你_哀求_。你想找个不顾忌抓你，扇你，_咬_你的？你想让老二尝尝地狱火的滋味，对吗？”

她太想继续玩下去，只为看他的喉结跳动，下唇打颤，但没机会了。他把酒杯握得之紧以至于它一下子碎了。他在酒液落到桌布上前打个响指，用奇迹清理了个干净，然后四下打量确保刚刚没人留意。他清清喉咙，重新坐好。别西卜任自己的目光瞟向他的大腿，漫不经心地想他裤子里到底有啥让他不适，又在他欲盖弥彰地拉裤腿内侧时肆无忌惮地大笑出声。他叹气，很明显为她占了上风而恼火。他盯向窗外，回避了她的目光好一阵，考虑下一步要怎么做。

“别西卜……我……在下一场会议前还有点时间，”他看向手腕上闪闪发亮的白金表，调整了一下，抬眼看向她：“你有什么安排？”

“干你，很明显。”她微笑，而他战栗起来。他匆忙招手叫过侍者，塞给她一张金卡。

“你选这家餐馆就因为它带个酒店吗？”别西卜戏谑地问。加百列重新系上围巾，尽力摆出无所谓的样子。

“不，我选择这家酒店因为它带个餐馆。”他说，笑容又回来了，还放肆得要命。

“自大的混蛋。”她想损他，但他只是轻笑。

“我们带上这瓶酒走吧。我更想私下享用，你呢？”

***

加百列摘下围巾脱下大衣，只剩浅色高领毛衣，然后给自己倒上一杯酒。他陷进华丽房间深处的椅子，追随别西卜的眼神对于一个天使来说太过侵略性了。他赞赏地看着她选择的服饰——男式便装外套修身却有不过分女性化，很适合她。引人注目——甚至望而生畏，特别在他意识到她穿着高跟鞋后。她之前有穿吗？

别西卜环顾奢华的房间，然后目光落在大天使身上。她意识到他正盯着她的高跟鞋看，决定好好利用它们。她趾高气昂地走到他的椅子跟前，毫不犹豫地抬脚踩上他的胯下。他惊喘，一只手反射性地抓住她的膝盖，却没把她推开。她微动脚掌，他痛叫出声，抓住她膝盖的手指收紧了，准备在她带来太多痛苦时把她甩开。

“别装出一副你不知道自己找上了什么的样子，”她取笑。收回脚退后了几步，脱下外套扔到旁边的沙发上，然后开始解衬衣扣子，眼睛从头到尾牢牢盯住他。她特意慢条斯理，看加百列扭动着用手罩住胯下她踩过的地方。

她脱掉上半身所有衣物，展开她黑色的翅膀。加百列重重吞咽，在椅子里坐直了。她已经决定要_残酷地_对待他，就因为那是_他_，而他活该。

她走近他，从他手里拿过酒杯放到边桌上。她缓缓骑上他，把他的手腕按到扶手上：“不许碰。”她下令，而那似乎让他苦恼不堪。

“但是……”

她一只手粗暴地贴着下巴掐紧他的喉咙，火热的气息喷到他的嘴唇上：“我相信正确的回答应该是’是，别西卜大人。’”

“是——是。”他结结巴巴地说，仍然拒绝使用她的称号。如果她要驯服他，还有不少工作要做。

她低下头，用舌头在他的锁骨间轻点，然后一路沿着脖子舔上去，最后用牙咬住他的耳廓轻拉。加百列的呼吸一下子屏住了，别西卜爱死了那声音给她小腹带去的热流。她想让他_尖叫_。

她一只手拢过他漂亮的头发，然后用力抓住，逼他抬起头来和她直视。

“我们需要个安全词，”她直截了当地说，而他哽住了。“真——真的？你——你觉得有那个必要？”他嘟哝。他瞠目结舌的样子让她彻底_飘飘然_了。

“哦，要承受我替你打算的……绝对有那个必要。”她露齿而笑，轻轻扭动屁股。他的眼睛紧紧闭上，挺动勃起紧紧贴上她。

“呃……我以前从来没用过，什么……嗯，你怎么……”

“‘硫磺’怎么样？”别西卜带着点假笑问，加百列飞快地点头。“好的，很好。”他笨拙地回答，双手小心的抚上她的身侧，在她的身下挺动臀部。

“啧啧啧。”她把他的手拍开。他低吼，迟疑地把手放回椅子扶手。

“安全词只在你无法承受，需要我停下时才用。”她在他的耳边轻声说，而她能_感到_他在颤抖。那让她使出全部自制力才没有把谨慎扔到九霄云外，对他做出非常非常邪恶的事来。

她朝后仰，一只手仍然抓着他的头发，然后开始缓慢摇晃臀部，隔着层层时尚束缚骑他的性器。他的呻吟声很可能比他预想得更高，他的呼吸变成了喘息，他的表情扭曲起来，睫毛贴上脸颊。

“好可怜，好可怜的天使，这么压抑，这么天真无知。我打赌你现在一定_想_把手放到我身上了？”她柔声说，能感到他在她身下更硬了。

“_是的_。”他上气不接下气地说。

“而你一向都能如愿以偿，不是吗？”她问，他似乎从狂热状态中醒了过来，向她挑起一边眉毛。他的瞳孔扩张得都快看不到紫色的虹膜了。

“我准备让你尝尝真正的_欲望_是什么样子。急不可耐到_苦苦哀求_。”

“我不哀求。”

“你会的，”她说，如此自信让加百列又颤抖起来。她朝他轻笑，退了一点好用手够到他的衬衣下摆。他朝前倾身，好让她把它脱下来，她的手滑下他的胸膛——她欣赏它有一段时间了。她的手抚过他的皮肤，指尖偶尔居心叵测地按过乳头，逼他压下丢脸的呻吟。他不听话的手再一次离开扶手，张开握住她的臀瓣，手指深深陷入她的臀肉，抓住她按向自己，同时朝上挺动，发出非常不天使的低吼。她让他享受了几秒钟的不服从，然后彻底离开了他，赢得了一声可怜兮兮的哀鸣。

她站在椅子前，饱看他不修边幅欲火焚身的样子。他的头发一团乱，眼睛里充斥着欲望。“觉得自己很了不起啊，天使？”她问，而他不可能错认地_发抖_起来。

“你坏了规矩，即便之前收到了警告。”她安静地说，打了个响指，奇迹出绳子套上他的手腕和膝盖，把他绑在椅子上：“现在你会知道坏了别西卜大人的规矩是个什么下场。”

加百列低声抱怨，在椅子上虚弱挣扎。她微笑，大步走到椅子后面，这样他就看不见她了。她从翅膀上拔下一根黑色的羽毛，让爪子延伸出指尖， 朝椅子弯下腰，把手放到他的胸口。“_不乖的小天使_。”她在他耳边低声说，一边用爪子划过他的胸口。没有用力到划破皮肤，但足以留下火辣辣的红印。他嘶嘶抽气，又在她用羽毛轻轻拂过抓痕时猛地呛住。他这次挣扎得更用力了些，臀部使劲向前挺动，而她发现他裤子前的湿痕扩大了。

她绕到椅子前方，倾身向前，用一只爪子划过他的裆缝，恰恰是沿着他坚硬勃起的边缘。

“_哦该死_。”加百列抽气，再一次颠簸身体尝试逃脱。他大口大口喘气，胸口开始覆上一层薄汗。

“该来的都会来。”别西卜说，爪子划下他的大腿，然后打响指奇迹掉他所有的衣物。他在椅子里蠕动，看她在他面前跪下，欣赏他的性器。如果她非要承认的话，那还挺大。她开始想象它埋进她身体里的感觉了。

她用她的羽毛玩弄他大腿内侧，直到腿根。在她挠到他跳动着_乞求_接触的性器上方小腹的皮肤时，为他发出的一连串呛住的声音赞叹不已。

“别玩弄我了，_魔鬼_。”他脱口而出，而她轻笑，站起来从他身前退开，打响指奇迹走高跟鞋外所有的衣服。加百列咬住下唇，头猛得朝后仰，砸在椅背发出沉闷的_砰的_一声，他的手紧紧抓住扶手直到关节发白。

“你什么时候才能学会？_我_制定规则。_我_下命令。你服从。_也许_在让你哭出来之后，会让你操我。”她激动地说，而加百列畏缩了。他可怜的性器硬得如此无助，顶端渗出前液。她决定小小可怜一下他，走上前再次跪下。

她把他的性器拿在手里，很是喜欢它沾满前液滑溜溜的感觉。她其实从没碰过任何男性性器——她之前只和达贡做过，而达贡喜欢以女体出现。真迷人，这么敏感。只是用拇指擦过顶端，然后懒懒轻抚已经让加百列汗流浃背的一团糟了。她无法自持，向前倾身把他含进嘴里，缩起两颊吸住他。她不能全含进去，那太大了，但她一手握住底端，让它一路顶到喉咙深处。加百列叫出声来，她的头开始随着手一上一下，他的两腿在她的头两侧绷紧了。她很惊讶自己有多喜欢这样——带着咸味的前液伴着他无助的呻吟，感觉他的性器不断胀大到她相信一定痛苦不堪，太让人满足了。

“小别……慢……慢点，求你了。”加百列呜咽。她蹲在他面前，欣赏他的腹肌在喘气时起伏，整个人瘫在椅子上。她奇迹走他的束缚，站起来，勾勾手指示意他过来：“跪下，天使。”

加百列无力地从椅子上爬起来，依旧喘息着照做了。别西卜绕着他转圈，爪子擦过他的肩膀，抚上他的发尾。他剧烈地颤抖，一手伸向他的性器，但被她制止了。

“你知道规矩。”她警告，而他愤怒地低吼，把手从老二上拿开。

“放出翅膀。”她指示。他吐出一口气，低声说：“小别……”

她喉头恼火地_震动_，一把抓起他的头发，迫使他朝后仰。

“别西卜，拜托，我不……”

“_加百列_！”她威胁地咆哮，她另一只手滑下他的背，爪子刮向他左边翅膀应该在的地方。他大叫，翅膀一下子展开了，差点把她掀翻。她的眼睛在看清那景象的时候睁大了——他的翅膀_庄严美丽_，比她见过的所有翅膀都大，初级飞羽的长度都快赶上她的高度了。

“这才是乖天使。”她说，放开他的头发，用爪子爱抚过他强壮的肩胛骨，然后埋进他翅膀柔软的羽绒中。她知道翅膀是灵体最敏感的部分，因此她在爪子碰到羽毛下面娇嫩的皮肤时_尽力_温柔，轻轻抓过。他的羽毛滑过她的手指，让她的下腹跳动着暖流。她多想用手臂和腿缠上他，让他用那大阴茎干她，与此同时在用爪子抓紧他的翅膀，让他_哭出来_……

“小别……_住手_。”他啜泣，而他虚弱的声音让她颤抖起来。她俯向他的肩膀，用牙齿咬住他的耳朵，爪子抓过桡骨，再一次埋入羽毛触碰下面的肌肤时，她几乎都可怜他了。

“_该死_。”他哀鸣，一只手绝望地朝后伸，胡乱够住任何他能抓住的东西——刚好是她膝盖上方的大腿——抓得死紧，身体剧烈颤抖。她意识到他高潮了，甚至完全没碰他的性器。她看那珍珠白的液体喷向地板，欣赏他是如何全身痉挛，张大嘴巴紧闭眼睛。哦他这样气喘吁吁，脸颊通红，真美。

“我很抱歉。”他小声说，跪坐在地，手搭在大腿上平复呼吸。别西卜轻笑，意识到这是她第一次听他_道歉_。第一次_真心_表达歉意。

“你还_真的_很喜欢玩弄翅膀啊？”她问，从他一只翅膀下穿过去，跪到他面前。他看上去很是羞怯，眼睛看向地板。

“不是问题。灵体没有不应期。尽管……”她靠近他，拇指抚过他的下唇：“我倒是很想知道你这伶俐的嘴能做些什么。”

加百列的眼中闪过些不无类似地狱火的东西，她知道的下一件事就是，他把她公主抱起在胸前，然后转身扔到了床上，强壮的身体嵌进她的两腿间，露出充满色欲的笑容。他一手抚过她的胸口，让她颤抖，然后朝后伸向她身体两侧伸展开的翅膀。他的手指埋进她的羽毛，按摩薄薄的肌肉，与此同时俯身用舌头轻弹一侧乳头。她丢人地尖叫出声，反射地举起手盖住嘴，虽然他很快把她的手拉开，把她的食指含进嘴里，紫色的眼睛看进她的眼睛。_哇_。

“别这样。别挡住，我想听。”他低声说，放开她的手，非常天才的舌头转向她另一侧乳头。她在他身下扭动，他沿着她瘦削的身体向下舔吻，直到鼻子碰到她的胯骨，他在喉咙里轻哼，她的呼吸加快了。他改换在她两腿间的位置，把她的大腿搭到他的肩膀上，然后在她阴蒂上落下令人抓狂地轻轻一吻，他强壮的手抚上她的身侧，让她拱起背。她剧烈地颤抖，朝下瞟时发现他的嘴唇又弯成了日常自鸣得意的笑容。

“风骚。”她奚落。

“你说你会让我知道地狱般的欲火是什么感觉。现在我要让你感受一下天堂的极乐。”他说，声音低沉沙哑，而她控制不住让轻微的呜咽逃逸了出来。

他用手搂住她的大腿，舌头慢到令人抓狂地舔过她的阴唇，然后再次轻弹她的阴蒂。她喊了出来，一只手朝下一把攥住他的头发。他对这个鼓励接受良好，舌头继续工作，顽皮地舔过她的阴蒂，每一下都让她更接近顶点。她夹杂着喘息发出一些非常让人尴尬的声音，她的大腿开始发抖。他放开她的一条大腿，用手指调戏起她的入口，一边继续舔过她的花蕾。

“_加百列_。”她呻吟出声，真是丢人透了。他插进两根手指，弯起的同时用他的舌头做了些_棒呆了_的事。

“_哦操_。”她呜咽。她不想发出那种声音但是她控制不了……他有力的双手，那些埋在她身体里的手指刚好碰到她的G点，他的舌头绕着她的阴蒂打圈，让她离高潮越来越近。就像在摆弄什么玩具。她感到自己辗不断扭动，快感逐渐堆积直到她气喘吁吁，脚后跟压进他的后背，手指攥紧他的头发。她尖叫一声头朝后仰，双腿痉挛着高潮了，这一波波快感真如他形容——极乐。

她倒回床上，胸口和脸颊都红扑扑得非常没有魔鬼样子。她抬起一只手臂挡住眼睛，就为掩盖自己。这太丢人了，她可没想到他技术_这么好_。

当她听到他朝她轻笑时，她挪开手臂瞪向他。她发现他正在床尾撸着自己，老二在他的手中不断变硬。

“别一脸自鸣得意的样子。”她大吼，而他的笑容加深了。

“为什么不呢？我是唯一让地狱王子_呻吟我名字_的大天使。”他戏谑，邪恶得很。

她在床上坐起来，迅速爬到他面前一把捏住他的下巴，他居然还有胆子笑。

“要是让外人知道了，_有你好受的_。”她说，一字一句充满恶意。他挤出一口气，手上动作更快了。

“_保证_？”他低声说，紫色的眼睛里全是欲望，几乎就像被魅魔控制住了。

她笑了，爬下床，逼他朝后退到靠上最近的一面墙，抬起一条腿勾住他一侧臀部。他收到暗示，勾住她的腿弯抱起她然后转身，他们的翅膀把附近桌子上的东西全都扫到了地上。整个房间几乎完全沉浸在黑暗里，除了床头的灯光和别西卜的眼睛发出的红光。加百列急急忙忙抬起她另一条腿，她夹紧他。他的手托住她的臀部缓慢进入她，他俩都为这新的刺激低声嘶吼。

“老天，这就像地狱火，_操_。”加百列在她脖子一侧低语，他的阴茎完全埋入她的身体，而这让他俩都叫出声来。“你那么热那么湿，_该死_，”他胡言乱语着开始挺动，他的勃起紧紧贴着她的内壁，彻底填满了她。那近乎疼痛的感觉几乎让她闷叫，她的手抓住唯一能想到稳住自己的东西——他的翅膀。他猛地撞了进去让她痛喊出来，这次是因为他顶到了她的宫颈。

“悠着点，_悠着点_。”他警告，而她立刻从有点痛到茫然进入恶作剧状态。她再一次弯起爪子伸进他的羽毛，这次他的膝盖差点没撑住，与此同时他一口咬上她的肩头，她的皮肤蒙住了他的嘶吼。他退开一点抓起她的手臂，固定在她的头顶上，这样她就不再能碰他的翅膀了。他一只强壮的手圈住她两只手腕，另一只手托住她的臀部，开始以一种稳定的速度抽插。

“我下流的小恶魔。”他轻轻呵斥，在她脖子上一路舔咬，留下斑斑点点的痕迹。他的臀部抽插更快了些，而他强壮的身体把她困在墙上的方式，他抓住她手腕的方式……_我的_恶魔，他说。这确实感觉像被他据为己有。就像哪怕她想逃也逃不掉。她被困在这里了，在他插入的时候，在他_占有_她的时候腿瑟瑟发抖。一个纯洁的天使，像自他存在以来就再没想要过其他任何东西那样干她。

“干我，天使。”她贴着他的头发呻吟，而他在她的颈侧呜咽，撞击速度越来越快，_哦_他进得有那么深。

他放开她的手腕，手伸向她身后抓住她的翅膀从背后生出的地方。他柔软的指尖探进羽毛，而她感觉全身的热量都跑到了两腿之间，她的内壁收缩，_马上就到了_。

她手臂紧紧搂住他，爪子戳进他的肩胛骨，粗暴地刮过他的翅膀和后背连接的地方，她知道自己抓出血来了，但是太过沉迷于狂喜中无暇顾及。他嘶吼出声，臀部使劲撞进她的身体，同时一把抓住她身后的翅膀，这是他俩能承受的顶点了。

“_哦上帝_！”别西卜喊。

“_操蛋的地狱_！”加百列喊。

加百列最后冲刺了一次，他浑身战栗，她抓紧了他，爪子深深插进他的后背，一起享受同时高潮带来的一波波快感。之后两人都几乎瘫倒在地，加百列在膝盖软下去前靠墙稳住自己，别西卜松开缠在他身上的腿，随即跪坐在软绵绵的腿上。她喘息着看向他，他靠墙站着，紫色的眼睛在昏暗的灯光里看向她。然后他做了件完全意料之外，却快得让她无暇抗议的事。他快速倾身_吻了_她，然后转身踉踉跄跄走向床，长出一口气倒在上面。

她的指尖抚过下唇，小心收起爪子以便好好感受他留下的异样。

她压下感受到的无论什么震惊，慢慢走向床，爬到他身上，缓缓沿着他的脊柱舔上去，尝到了一些她弄出来的鲜血的味道。他剧烈颤抖，用被罩闷住一声低吼，然后回头，怀疑地挑起一边眉毛看向她。她跪在他的身边，用她现在恢复正常的手指抚过她留下的抓痕，爱死了他的肩膀在她轻触下发抖的样子。

“抱歉啊。”她说，手指依旧有一搭无一搭抚过抓痕。

“你才没有。”他微笑着说，奇迹走他的翅膀，翻过身来仰面躺下。她露出奸笑，一个主意浮现在她恶魔的脑海里。她爬到他身边，贴着他躺下。

“你知道吗？”她吻吻他的肩膀确保他看向自己 。与此同时她在手中奇迹出一把匕首，藏在身后。.

“有些昆虫会在交配结束后杀死对方？”她问，眼睛变红了一阵。这瞬间转变似乎让他感到迷惑，然后他的表情整个变了。

“什么……哦_操_，小别，_不要_！”

她举起匕首深深插进他的胸膛，他虚弱地举起手抓住她的手腕。

“_拜托_，这又是为了什么？”他呛咳，鲜血已经染红了他的嘴唇。

“我想要一份你裱好的灵躯分离报告。”她说，像个真正的地狱王子那样笑了。尽管痛苦万分，他还是笑出了声。

“你这是在开玩笑。”

“把它带给我。下周同一时间怎样？”

“_见鬼_，好的。”他喘息着说，随即灵躯分离了。

**Author's Note:**

> 已得作者全序列授权，后续部分会逐渐放出


End file.
